Psychotic Love
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: When workaholic Shiena Kenmochi is given the task of helping a new girl called Otoya Takechi the two begin to develop an interesting relationship. Office AU, Shiena x Otoya
1. Introduction

Fiddling at the computer, Shiena Kenmochi was busy staring at the screen intently typing away quickly. If there was one thing that Shiena was dedicated to it was her work. She was no doubt a workaholic she spent most of her life in the office working on the computer. She so busy that she didn't notice the black haired man walking up to her.

"Good afternoon. Kenmochi-San" The man spoke attempting to gain the attention of the girl, Who simply glanced up at the man before returning back to her work on the computer.

"What do you want Mizorogi?" The brown haired girl continued working not even attempting to give the man a second glance. Ataru Mizorogi was the department manager, she always seemed to be in a positive mood. Quite frankly it had always annoyed her.

"Please just call me Ataru. Kenmochi-san" The man offered

"Ok then .What do you want Ataru?" Shiena questioned still keeping her eyes on her computer "Can't you see i'm busy?"

"Well the thing is I wanted to ask you a favor." Ataru began to explain. "You see we are having a new girl transferring over to our department next week. I was hoping that you could help to perhaps get adjusted here. You know to tutor her."

Stopping for a moment Shiena turned to the man giving him a blank glare "Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"Well not really..." Ataru admitted "I can't really trust the others for something like this."

Looking over at the man. Shiena rolled her eyes, "Fine then." She accepted the request

"Thank you Kenmochi-San" Ataru smiled bowing to the girl in thanks.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Shiena raised her eyebrow at the man wondering exactly who this woman she was supposed to be helping.

"Her name's Otoya Takechi." Ataru began explaining to the girl "She was working in the department below us but recently she's had to be moved up. I thought you should help get her settled in so she doesn't seem left out."

"Just as long as she doesn't get in the way of my work." Shiena finally spoke bluntly before turning back to her computer, continuing her work.

"I knew I could count on you Kenmochi-San" Ataru gave one last smile before leaving

* * *

Bringing the cup up to her mouth, Shiena took a sip from the coffee before setting down the drink. Looking up she looked over at Her fellow coworkers who were busy chatting away.

"So Isuke-chan how are things going with your girlfriend?" Sumireko questioned the pink haired woman who was busy fiddling with her curls.

"She had to cancel our date again." The pink haired woman sighed thinking about her girlfriend. "Apparently one of her siblings got hurt and She had to take him to the hospital."

"Really? Which one?" Haru questioned seeming concerned for the child.

"I dunno" Isuke simply shrugged her shoulders. "She has so many brothers and sisters, I lost track of them all. Speaking of girlfriends, what's going on between you and that Tokaku girl?"

"Oh we...we're just friends." Haru began blushing moving her hands up to her face to defend herself.

"I've seen the the two of you walking together, holding hands" Isuke smirked making the other blush even more.

As the girls spoke Shiena took another drink from the coffee. _'Geez is everyone in this department gay or something?' _The girl scoff. She had never really been much into relationships. To her it would just get in the way of her work.

"Hey Shiena-chan."

Shiena Looked up from finishing her drink to see Nio looking over her.

"Oh. Hey Nio" Shiena glanced back to the blonde.

"So, I heard that you're going to be the new girl's helper." Nio gave a smile to the girl

"Yeah." Shiena simply sighed crossing her arms "Apparently Mizorogi thinks i'm the best girl to help her. I don't even know what she looks like. Do we even need another person in this department anyway?"

"I've heard about her" Nio began "Apparently something happened to one of the workers she worked with on her floor. The person she worked with was killed"

"Really?" Shiena Raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah." Nio explained resting her head on her arms. "I think management wanted to move her since she was close with him. They think she won't be able to cope with being in the department."

Thinking about the girl, she must have been through a lot especially to lose someone close to her.

* * *

Relaxing on her couch Otoya smiled to herself. She had managed to perfectly get away with another murder. No one had even suspected her. No one would suspect the innocent grieving little girl. Now she was even being moved to a different department. Opening her phone and staring at the picture the girl smiled.

"So this Shiena Kenmochi girl is going to be my guide and tutor then" Otoya spoke to herself running her fingers along the picture "Such a pretty little thing. I hope she screams when I hurt her" Otoya closed her eyes and placed her hand onto her cheek imaging the image in her head.

* * *

**A/N**

**I Decided that after watching Akuma no riddle that I wanted to write something about it. I thought that maybe I should do some Shiena x Otoya since I kind of like them as a couple. Of course though there will be many other parings. I came up with this idea for the characters to be working in an office together and ****I wanted to give ****Shiena a bit of a bossy, workaholic personalty after watching her as a director in episode 5.**


	2. Chapter 1

It seemed every few moments the girl looked over at the door. This Otoya girl was supposed to be arriving today. To be honest she wasn't exactly trilled about having to look after a new employee but she knew that it wasn't going to be able to get out of it. Mizorogi was persistent and she knew the man would just keep asking her.

"Nervous about having to meet the new girl?" Nio glanced over at the girl, noticing that she was constantly glancing over at the door.

"Of course not" Shiena scoffed turning back to computer and continuing to work.

"I'm sure that you'll make a great impression on her" Nio gave a reassuring smile to the girl

"That's not what i'm concerned about" Shiena replied to the blonde. Interrupting their conversation, The glasses wearing girl heard the door opening turning her attention to the door she noticing a certain black haired man who was speaking with a dark haired girl next to him.

"Kenmochi-San this is Otoya Takechi" Ataru introduced the girl "As you know Takechi-san has been transferred to our department and I trust you will help to show her around and get her settled in" Smiling Ataru turned to leave " Remember if you need me i'll be in my office"

Shiena looked up at the girl. She seemed like a simple young girl. standing up Shiena stretched out her hand to greet the girl.

"Nice to meet you Takechi-san" Kenmochi spoke "I'm Shiena Kenmochi"

"I know, I've heard a lot about you Kenmochi-san" Otoya Smiled accepting the girls handshake. "I look forward to working close with you." Noticing a blonde girl standing on the other side of the room Otoya looked over at Nio who realised that the dark haired girl was looking at her.

"Oh, Hey I'm Nio Hashiri. Pleased to meet you" Nio raised up her hand to her in greeting. "I work in this department with Shiena-chan. Hey Shiena since Otoya is new here, why don't you help show her around the office and introduce her to everyone?"

"I'm a little busy right now" Shiena attempted to explain.

"Don't worry about it Shiena-chan. Mizorogi-san wanted you to help Takechi-san settle in didn't he? You should show her around" Nio spoke pushing the two girls out of the office. "I'm sure you've done enough enough work for the whole week anyway. So a couple of hours won't hurt."

"I suppose she's right" Shiena Sighied turning to the girl and leading her down the hall

Stopping in their place Shiena was greeted by a familiar call

"Good morning, Shiena-chan"

Shiena turned around to see Haru who was waving at her standing next to Tokaku.

"Good morning Haru." Shiena answered "This is our intern Haru Ichinose and Tokaku Azuma one of the delivery girls."

"You must be the new girl, I've heard about." Haru smiled grasping Otoya hands "I hope we can become good friends!"

"I hope so too" Otoya smiled back to the girl

Shiena glanced over at Tokaku who was clearly trying to suppress the anger from watching the two girl.

"Ok, then that's enough. We have a lot more people to meet" Shiena spoke pulling Otoya away who waved at the two girls.

* * *

Chitaru looked at the computer quickly typing up on the computer before looking at the documents on the desk in front of her.

"Whatchu doing?" Otoya spoke causing the woman to jump slightly before turning to face the dark haired girl who gave the woman a smile.

"Takechi-san, you can't just sneak up on people like that" Shiena scolded the girl managing to catch up with the girl.

"Oh? Why not?" Otoya tilted her head at the girl.

"Urgh" Shiena sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Sorry Namatame-san."

"It's ok" Chitaru Understood "You're the new girl right. Otoya Takechi, correct?"

"Yeah that's me" Otoya replied looking around the room Otoya spotted a picture frame on the desk inspecting the picture. For what she could tell it was a preschooler with twin tails. "She's adorable." Otya remarked on the girl in the picture "Is she your daughter?"

"She's actually my wife" Chitaru explained

"Your wife?" Otoya Raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"We've been married for a few months now" Chitaru told the girl thinking about her wife. "She is quite adorable isn't she."

* * *

Walking back to her workplace, Shiena glanced over at the dark haired girl who at the moment had a smile on her face. She didn't quite understand why this girl was so happy.

"This will be your office." Shiena Explained showing the girl the office.

"Hey Shiena-chan." Otoya leaned over to the girl placing her finger onto her chin "Are you a virgin?"

Completely stopping in her tracks the girl almost tripped before shooting a glare at the girl "Wh-what kind of question is that? Wh-why do you want to know anyway?"

"Oh no reason..." Otoya leaned over to the glasses wearing girl pushing her up against the wall. Blushing Shiena stared right at the girl who at the moment was extremely close to her. Grinning Otoya looked into the eyes of the blushing girl before taking a step back "I hope that we get to work close together" Otoya winked before leaving the stunned girl in her place.

'What a weird girl. What the hell's wrong with her!' Shiena thought trying to forget the entire instance that had just happened.

* * *

**A/N **

**I kind of wrote this chapter to introduce some of the characters. Though there are a few more characters that I will introduce in. I also decide to make Hitsugi and Chitaru married to each since episode 6 tore at my soul and I wanted to give these two a life together.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Shiena leaned back in her attempting to relax. It was weird, no matter what happened she couldn't seem to get Otoya Takechi off of her mind. Ever since she had spoken with that girl the day before, she couldn't get it out of her head. What was up with that girl? It wasn't exactly a normal question to ask someone. Not to mention the fact that she pinned her against the wall.

"Nee, what are you doing Shiena-chan?" Nio tilted her head to the other girl who the blonde noticed was clearly thinking hard about something? "Not working? That's not like you"

"Nio can you atleast knock before you come in?" Shiena glanced over at the girl. "What do you even do here?"

"Aww Shiena-chan that's no way to talk about your supervisor." Nio gave a saddened look at the "Anyway I did knock, but you were so busy thinking about something that I let my self in. Speaking of work aren't you supposed to be helping Takechi-san?"

"To be honest, I'd rather leave that girl on her own." Shiena winched as she heard the blonde mention the name of the particular dark haired girl.

"What's the matter? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Nio leaned forward, resting her arms and Shiena's desk

"Not really" Shiena admitted "She's just really strange. Something isn't right about her."

Shiena was interrupted by the sound of her office door slamming open, flinching at the sound of a certain girl, both the two girl turned to see Otoya who was waving at both of them holding something around her arms.

"Good morning Shiena-chan. Nio-chan" Otoya greeted the two girls

"Mornin" Nio simply gave a smile back to the girl raising her hand.

"How are you Nio-chan?" Otoya attempted to make conversation with the girl.

"I'm fine, though I can't say the same for others" Nio glanced over towards Shiena who ignored her

"What do you want Takechi?" Shiena simply asked interrupting the conversation between the two girls.

"Shiena-chan I need your help sorting these files." Otoya offered the "I'm supposed to ask you for help if I have problems, right?"

"I...guess" Shiena sighed taking the files and looking over them, before she felt a sweat drop fall down her head. All the files were completely mixed up "Takechi-san what is this?!"

"Sorry Shiena-chan, I'm not very good with sorting things." Otoya placed her hands together trying to apologise to the girl who was staring into the at her with almost anger filled eyes.

"I...I guess it's understandable." Shiena sighed placing the files down "This will take a while though"

"Thanks Shiena-chan" Otoya hugged the girl from behind catching her off guard.

"I guess I should leave you two alone." Nio smiled at the girls as she turned to leave. "See ya!"

"Otoya we aren't going to get anywhere with you hugging me!" Shiena raised her voice at the girl "It's bad enough I'm the one who has to look after you."

"Oh? Are you still mad at me about yesterday Sheina?" Otoya questioned the girl her expression changing to a sinister smile "You, never actually gave me answer"

"I...I shouldn't have to give you an answer!" Shiena-chan practically yelled at the girl in front of her.

"Why what's the matter Shiena-chan?" Otoya moved on top of the brunette moving her mouth close to her own.

Shiena blushed staring at the black haired girl who was very close to her own. She tried to think of something but felt her mind being clouded up, did part of her actually want this to happen?

"Oh Shiena, Otoya I forgot to tell yo-" Nio opened the door but stood still as she looked at Otoya who was busy on top of Shiena "Oh...he..he sorry, I didn't realise you were busy. I'll come back later" Nio rubbed the back of her neck nervously before leaving.

"Wait, Nio, It's not what it looks like!" Shiena attempted to reach out to the girl but it was no use with Otoya on top of her.

"I hate when people interrupt me like that" Otoya sighed before she turned her attention back to the girl she was laying on top of "Now where were we?" Otoya looked down at the flustered girl

* * *

**A/N**

I know this took a while but I'm still having a bit of a problem coming up with more ideas for this story, Still though It's looks like Sheina is in an interestingsituation, how will she get out of this, or does she even want to get out of it?


	4. Chapter 3

"Urgh..." Shiena groaned as she paced down the hallway. Luckily for her she managed to find an opening and get away from that girl. She still couldn't believe what that new girl had just done. She kept playing the image over in her head trying to forget it.

Noticing a girl who was walking towards her she noticed that it was Mahiru Banba. Who noticed her as she passed her. Becoming suddenly nervous the silver haired girl fidgeted with her hand turning to the girl.

"G...good morning Kenmochi-san" Mahiru bowed to the brunette, who piratically ignored the girl gretting her continuing to walk by her leaving the girl in her place.

'Huh? That's not like Kenmochi-san' Mahiru thought as watched the girl walk past her. Continuing herself Mahriu walked towards a certain office. She contemplated before eventually managing to move her hand to the doorknob.

"Hanabusa-san?" The girl questioned as she opened the door keeping her self hidden behind the door. Glancing around the side of the door at the girl

"Oh, Banba-san" Sumireko turned her chair to see the nervous girl, who was attempting to hide behind the door. "Please come in"

Accepting Mahriu opened the door looking towards the ground. Nervously she walked towards the girl's desk.

"Would you like some Tea Banba-san?" Sumireko offered the girl who nodded. Getting up she walked over to where she kept her teapot, filling up the cup "By the way, Banba I've told you before, you don't have to be so formal. Please call me Sumireko"

"O...ok, Su...Sumireko-chan" Banba spoke

"Good" Sumireko smiled placing the cup down in front of the other girl "Enjoy"

"T...thank you" The silver haired girl added as she picked up the tea and stared into the drink, watching her own reflection.

"So what brings you here Mahiru-chan?" Sumireko gave the girl a smile, who didn't responded looking towards the ground.

"Well...I...I wanted to tell you something" Banba nervously figeted in her place, nervously avoiding eye contact with the girl sat in front of her.

"Oh? What is it Mahiru. You can tell me anything" Sumireko tried to reassure the girl

"Well th...the thing is Sumireko-chan" Banba swallowed, she had been wanting to tell the girl her feelings, but she was always too scared to try. Eventually she finally building up the courage to speak looking directly at the girl."Sumireko...I..I lo-"

"Yahoo!" Otoya pushed open the door to the office causing both Sumireko and Mahiru to turn attention to the girl "Hey Sumireko-chan, Mahiru-chan have you seen Shiena? I was playing with her and she ran off. We were just getting to the good bit as well..." Otoya sighed moving closer to the two girls

"I...I saw her a moment ago, she was walking down the hallway towards the canteen" Mauhiru told her

"Really thanks Mahiru-san!" Otoya smiled at the girl before noticing the drink in her hand. "Is that tea? You mind if I have some? I'm really thirsty." Without warning the dark haired girl reached over taking the cup out of an unsuspecting Mahiru's hand.

"Oh ermm well..." Mahiru attempted to try to refuse the girl's girl's offer, but failed giving in

Sumireko watched the girl as she took the drink out of the pleading girl's hands, she felt herself becoming angry by the girl's action. "Ahem" she cleared her throat gaining the attention of the girl who looked towards herself. "I made that Tea for Banba-san. Not for you"

"Oh...sorry" Otoya laughed nervously scratching her cheek. "Here you go" Otoya handed the cup back towards Mauhiru,

"I'll take that" Sumireko grabbed the cup from Otoya before Mahiru could take the cup "I wouldn't want Banba-san to touch something that's been contaminated by somebody"

"Whatever." Otoya waved the girl off before turning to leave "I gotta go find my Shiena-chan, see ya!"

Sighing Sumireko turned back to the girl who was looking at her with great admiration "I'm sorry that I had to do that. Now what did you wish to tell me?"

"Oh...Well I..I.." Mahiru was caught off guard feeling her moment was ruined by the dark haired girl. "It's nothing..."

'She stood up for me. That's enough for me for now' Mahiru moved her head away smiling to herself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah I know this chapter was mainly focused on Banba/Hanabusa but I promise I'll make the next chapter focus on Shiena and Otoya. I got this idea from a review I got from the last chapter and I loved the idea of Sumireko protecting her from Otoya like in the manga. Poor Mahiru didn't get to confess to Sumireko though.  
**

**Shinya: Geeze, why din't ya just confess an' get it over with?**

**Mahiru: I...I wanted it to be perfect. Anyway, she...she was so brave and she stood up me.**

******Shinya: God, you're hopeless ****Mahiru**...


End file.
